


The Path I Didn't Take

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-chapter story with no Babe HEA. No, he's not Batman and he didn't make a mistake. He's just being true to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Path I Didn't Take

**The Path I Didn't Take**

He wakes up and feeds the cat. He makes himself a cup of tea and watches the sun rising. The cat keeps on chewing. He leans back against the chair and thinks of the day ahead. He's no longer a young man. He lives alone with the cat but he's not lonely. He has done his duties. He's never into relationships. He has been married once and he can't say he enjoys being a father. No, he's not family material. He was born to be free. He's at peace with himself. He wants nothing from the world. He paid child support on time. He sent gifts. He showed up when invited. He had her college fund prepared long before she turned 15. He knows he made the right decision. He's not a usual man and he chose a very different path. He likes his solitude. He seldom has nightmares. He sometimes remembers his dreams. He sometimes thinks of his family and his friends. He's still tall. He's still dark. He's still muscular. He's still fit. And yes, he sometimes talks to the cat.

He takes another sip of his tea. But he never ever regrets his choices.


	2. The Mistake I Didn't Make

**The Mistake I Didn't Make**

He likes the sound and color of the ocean. He likes the early morning wind and the late evening breeze. He enjoys cooking. He occasionally gets in contact with his few close friends, and he reads. Sometimes he watches TV. He's no longer a busy man, but he still carries a lot of secrets and mysteries. Has he ever had doubts? Is there something missing inside of him? Is he really mentally and emotionally sick? Does he miss the warmth of the soft female body and the gentle touch of those rose-red lips? Maybe. Maybe not. He's already complete no matter what the answer is. And he believes he's happy. He's sure he's happy. He's not enslaved by lust. He's not driven by desires. He has dreams. He has needs. And he knows what's right and what's wrong for him. He plays by his own rules. He follows his own heart. And no, he doesn't do stupid impulsive things. Marriage, babies, family. He knows life is much more than these. She's still a slave of her own little world. She couldn't give him what he wanted and needed. And now he has found true peace.

So here he is, living alone with his cat. And sometimes his daughter, his only child, will come to visit. She likes the sound and color of the ocean as well as the morning wind and the late night breeze. She loves the cat, too. They are father and daughter. They are family. They are friends. And she sometimes asks awkward questions. He never lies to her. He is always honest. To her and to himself. And to the cat. Always.

**~The End~**


End file.
